Barney's Summertime Fun (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Summertime Fun is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 2 that was released on June 21, 1994. Plot It's the first day of summer, and Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on a summer vacation to places like the beach and camp. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Antonio (Christian Buenaventura) *Sakis (Toby Scott Ganger) *Marion (Michelle Montoya) *Sophie (Janessa Ray) *Mr. Shark (Frank Oz) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #The Having Fun Song #Sailing Medley: (A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing / We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean / I'd Love to Sail) #The Beach #That's What an Island Is #Mister Sun #Colors All Around #Let's Go Surfing! #A-Hunting We Will Go! #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea #Castles So High #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #A-Camping We Will Go! #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #A-Hiking We Will Go! #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Ants Go Marching #The Little Turtle #The Frog on a Log #Be Kind to Your Webbed-Footed Friends #Sarasponda #Kookaburra #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Rickey Raccoon #We Like Rocks #S'Mores #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug #Getting Ready for Bed #Brahms' Lullaby #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Trivia *The version of "S'Mores" *The version of "Scary Stories" *The version of "Night to the Night Time" *The version of "Twinkle Little Lightning Bug" *The version of "Getting Ready for Bed" *The version of "Brahms' Lullaby" *The version of "It's Good to Be Home" *Having Tens of Fun's I Love You has the same vocals from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (Pitch +1), except Barney's vocals are mixed with his Season 3 voice. *Another Barney video to feature only custom Barney kids. *The original print (as well as the Columbia TriStar Home Video print and the Paramount/Nickelodeon print) are closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. *When Barney and his friends scream at a shark, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick sees a shadow of a donut in a lamp), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "Be My Valentine" (when Chuckie rides in a baby stroller rollercoaster ride and crashes into the trashbags), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2 voice, BJ's voice is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are being caught by the cyclops), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Antonio's scream is the same as Custard's scream from "World of Friends" (when Strawberry and her friends falls into the pink shake water), except it was pitched up to +1, Sakis' scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Play It Again, D.W." (when Arthur sees that D.W. tore his room apart), except it was pitched up to +3, Marion's scream is the same as Misty's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Caterpie sleeps next to Misty), and Sophie's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "I'm with Stupid" (when SpongeBob runs into the pit of Patrick's house and runs all the way home), except it was mixed with Sophie's Season 2 voice. *The surfing scene takes place in a blue screen with chroma key of an ocean background, similar to the Wiggles video, "Wake Up Jeff" (1996). *Mr. Shark is a full Muppet and he is puppeteered and voiced by Frank Oz. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", * Quote 2: *(after the song "Let's Go Surfing", a shark is in the way) *Sophie: Hey! What is that thing?! *BJ: (gasps) A shark?! GANGWAY! *Barney and his friends: (screaming) AAAAAAHHH!!!! *Mr. Shark: It's okay. I'm not a scary shark. I'm a friendly shark. *Antonio: Who are you?! *Mr. Shark: I'm Mr. Shark. Please to meet you. *Barney: Mr. Shark, we would like to hunt for seashells. *Mr. Shark: Oh, really? Released Dates *June 21, 1994 (Original BHV print) *June 7, 1996 (Columbia TriStar Home video print) *February 26, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) *December 17, 1997 (Paramount/Nickelodeon print)